How did we Become so Lucky
by Scorpionislife
Summary: Just a one-shot. Based off of the future, Walter and Paige are married and have a child and this is just a typical day of their life.


Just a short-little waige one-shot taking place in the future. Btw, I couldn't really come up with a good beginning, so this is what you get, lol. I also had to search for popular toddler shows on Google for this one-shot.

Paige was lying peacefully on Walter's chest, until their alarm went off. They both opened their eyes slowly and yawned, "good morning, honey." Paige greeted a half-asleep Walter.

"Good morning." He stretched until he was fully awake, "the team will be here in half an hour, we should probably get up."

Then almost in cue, a little four year old ran into their room and climbed onto their bed, "good morning, daddy, good morning, mommy."

Walter kissed her forehead, "good morning, Aileen."

Paige smoothed her messy bed head, "good morning, sweetie."

"I'm hungey, can you make me cereal?" She asked in her typical four-year-old voice.

"Sure, honey." Walter replied as he rubbed his eyes and started to stand.

"Is your brother up yet, Aileen?" He usually was up early on Mondays, because he had drivers training. But, if he wasn't Paige had to make sure he was woken up.

"I tink so, I heard someone walking down the stairs."

"Okay, you can go now." Paige said starting to stand up as well, while proceeding another yawn.

Walter picked up Aileen and carried her to the kitchen to get her, her favorite cereal, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. He sat her down at a chair before making her breakfast, "here you go, honey."

"Thanks, daddy." She smiled and then devoured her cereal.

Walter made Paige and himself some coffee, considering they didn't have time to eat until Ralph was at school and Aileen was a pre-school. Paige strode to the kitchen, once she smelled cinnamon, "mmmm, thanks."

Walter nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "Is Ralph up?"

"Yeah, he already ate breakfast, he'll be ready in thirty minutes."

"Okay, I'll drop him off at school today." Walter said, he set his coffee on the counter and headed for their bedroom, to shower and get ready for the day.

Paige sat across from Aileen, with her coffee in hand.

"Mommy, can we go to a restaurant tonight?"

"I'm not sure, if mommy and daddy's jobs don't take too long I suppose we could, where did you want to go?"

"Uhh, can we go that place, with the guy that talks funny?" Aileen giggled at the mere memory of it.

"The diner, sure. If we can go out to dinner tonight, we can go to the diner." She placed her empty mug into the sink, along with Aileen's cereal bowl. "Okay, sweetie, we gotta get you ready for school." She picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. She went through her dresser and picked out a skirt and a t-shirt designed with neon colors, "you want to where this today?"

"Mmmm, okay." Paige pulled off her Christmas themed pajamas and slid her casual clothes on.

"Do you want pig-tails, or a braid, or a pony tail?" Paige dug through Aileen's hair drawer.

"Braid, the fishy one."

Once Aileen was all ready and had her teeth brushed, the rest of the team showed up. Paige carried Aileen down the stairs to Toby, "here, watch your niece while I get ready."

Before he could say anything, Paige had ran back up the stairs.

"Good morning, uncle Toby." Aileen shifted on his lap, so she could see his face.

"G' morning. Do you have school again?" Toby joked, trying to keep her entertained.

"Yup, but tomorrow it's the weekend."

Happy came out from behind her workbench, and Aileen shifted her eyesight to Happy, "hi, auntie Happy."

"Hi, kiddo."

"Where's Katie?" She liked to play with Happy and Toby's daughter quite often.

"She's sick today, the babysitter has to watch her, so she won't be at school today." Toby replied.

"Ohh." She squirmed in Toby's lap. "I gotta go potty."

Toby stood her up and let her run to the bathroom, he chuckled, "kids."

Walter had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed, when Paige entered the room. "Is the team here yet?"

"Yeah, Toby's watching Aileen right now. Ralph is ready to go."

"Alright," he zipped up his pants and grabbed his phone and wallet.

Paige wrapped her arms around Walter's neck, and kissed him hard on the mouth. He moved his hands around her waist, deepening the kiss. They slowly separated, "I'll be back soon, I love you."

Paige removed her hands from around his neck, "I love you, too."

Walter ran down the stairs, Ralph was playing Proton Arnold and Aileen was sitting on the couch playing on her tablet. He kissed Aileen's forehead, "I'll be back, I love you, sweetie."

She placed her kindle next to her, stood up on the couch and gave Walter a tight hug, "I love you, too."

She returned back to her kindle, "alright, Ralph ready to go?"

"Yup," his voice was starting to crack.

Walter grabbed the keys and they both found their way to the impala.

Once Paige was done getting ready, she too grabbed her phone and descended the stairway. "Good morning guys," Paige looked around the garage. "Where's Katie?

Aileen ran up to her mom, "she's sick."

"Ohh, well tell her I said feel better."

The front door swung open and Walter came in, "hi honey, how was traffic today?"

"Like it usually is. Did Cabe arrive yet, with any cases?"

"Not yet."

"Okay,"

Aileen ran to Walter, "daddy!" He picked her up and gave her a hug.

"Cabe texted me, he said he's getting bagels for the team because no cases were called in yet." Toby shouted from his desk.

Walter nodded, showing acknowledgement.

"Daddy can I have chocolate milk?"

"Sure," she asked for milk around the same time everyday, so Walter always had a spill-safe cup filled with it, in the fridge. He carried her to the fridge with him.

"Thank you."

Cabe walked through the door about five minutes later, while Paige and Walter were talking about random things and Aileen drank her chocolate milk in Walter's arms. "You want to watch some TV?"

"Yes, bubble guppies!"

"Okay," he dropped her on the red couch, and flipped through the VCR. It was amazing to watch how engrossed she would become when the TV came on.

"Here's your guy's bagels."

"Mmmm, thanks." Paige said as she shuffled through the bag, looking for her bagel. The team thanked him and ruffled through the bag as well.

About an hour went by, and it was now time for Aileen to go to school, since there were no cases both Walter and Paige decided to drop her off.

They all got out of the car and walked over to the entrance of the school. "Bye, sweetie. Have a good day at school, I love you so much." Paige always gave a heartfelt goodbye, because she knew her job was very unpredictable and if a crazy case did show up, her life was put on the line.

Aileen gave her mom a tight hug, "I love you too, mommy."

Walter kneeled down, to be leveled with her. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, daddy. Mommy said if your jobs don't take to long, we could go to the diner tonight, if we go, can we take the fast car."

Walter chuckled at her description of Walter's new, four-seater Lamborghini. "Sure, we can take the 'fast car'."

Her smile grew ear-to-ear as she hugged Walter, "yeah! Thank you, daddy."

"Your welcome, okay, school starts any second, see you later."

They watched as Aileen entered the school building, "how did we get so lucky?"

Paige smiled, "I don't know."

The team was sitting around the garage engrossed in their own projects for the next hour, there had been no cases, and no kids, so Paige finished some paperwork, Walter worked on the rocket, Toby was reading two books at a time and kept calling the babysitter to ask how Katie was doing, Happy was still working on her workbench, and Sylvester was writing and solving algorithms. Cabe had gone back to HQ, to finish up his own paperwork and to make sure that the next case wasn't claimed before Scorpion, if any.

Paige finished her paperwork, so she decided to wonder over to Walter, "hey, babe. Do you want some lunch yet?"

"No thanks, that bagel was quite filling." Walter put his wrench down on the small table he had next to his rocket, "I don't think there are going to be any cases today. Maybe, we should just have Aileen stay at the garage today, instead of going to the daycare after school."

"Yeah, she would probably enjoy that. She doesn't get to do it often." Paige sauntered towards Walter and wrapped her hands around his neck, "she can take the extra time to clean that messy room of hers." They both chuckled.

Walter cupped her cheeks in his hands, and gave her a wet, messy kiss. "We have two hours until we have to leave, why don't we use our time wisely." Walter mumbled against her lips.

"That sounds like a good idea." Paige pulled away and grabbed his hand, leading him up the back staircase.

Once they got to their bedroom, Paige pinned him against the bed and kissed him hard on the mouth. Walter deepened the kiss, and slid off her blouse. She then unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his arms. Walter rolled them over, now taking ownership of the top. Walter found her upper-back and unclasped her bra.

The next hour, was definitely used wisely.

Paige was lying basically on top of Walter, as they both started at the ceiling. "We have to pick Aileen up in twenty-five minutes, we should get dressed and fixed up."

"Okay." Walter kissed her hard on the mouth before uncovering them and standing up. Paige migrated to the bathroom as Walter re-dressed himself. Once they were both ready to go, they ran down the stairs.

"You two, were up there for quite a while." Toby said with a smirk.

"We're married and have a kid, and you still make sly comments about our relationship?" Walter rolled his eyes, as he grabbed the keys to his Lamborghini.

"Well, somebody's gotta do it."

Paige chuckled and walked over to their car. Within minutes, they sped off down the streets of LA.

Paige and Walter were now waiting for Aileen to come out of the building. Once she did, she ran over to Walter and Paige and enveloped them in a huge group hug, "oohhhh, you brought the fast car."

"Yup, how was school?" Paige also found it funny that she couldn't say 'Lamborghini', so she had to say 'fast car'.

"Good," she said as Walter picked her up, and Paige grabbed her backpack. "Can we go back home, before I go to daycare?"

"Why do you want to go home?" Paige knew she wasn't going to daycare that day, but was curious as to what she wanted, considering she had everything she needed in her backpack.

"I want to ask uncle Toby and auntie Happy, if Katie is okay."

Paige was proud of her for being considerate, "well, we are going home anyway because you're not going to daycare and I'm pretty sure Katie is fine. The last time uncle Toby called the babysitter, she said her fever had broke. So that's good."

"Daddy, can I watch you work on the rocket, since I'm not going to daycare?" She asked with puppy dog eyes, that Walter couldn't say no to.

"Sure. Alright, you guys ready to go?"

"Yup," Paige looked at her watch, "we better get home so you guys will have enough time to work on the rocket, until we have to pick up Ralph."

"He has drivers training today, so we have plenty of time until we have to pick him up. He said that today their driving back to the school because another student has drivers training, so we will pick him up at five today opposed of three."

"Oh, right. I forgot."

After about twenty minutes of driving they arrived back at home. "I think we will be able to go to dinner tonight after we pick up Ralph." Walter assured her as he picked her up out of her car seat. "But, for now let's focus on the rocket."

"Okay," was all she said as she was carried inside by her father.

As Walter worked he would periodically check on Aileen to make sure she was okay, and to make sure she wasn't touching anything that could get her injured.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Walter stopped what he was doing and redirected his attention on her.

"Do you ever pause your dreams?" She asked as she fiddled with her fingers.

Walter was taken aback. He wanted Paige to hear this too, "hold that thought, I'll be right back." He ran to Paige's desk and told her to follow him quickly. She did as told and was worried that something happened to Aileen. "Stay here and listen to the conversation." He whispered, he wanted to make sure that it was still a personal conversation. "Okay, I'm back.

What was your question again?"

"Do you ever pause your dreams?"

"Yes, quite often. I rewind them as well, how about you?"

"Me too. I wanted to ask you because I asked my teacher before and she said that its impossible for her. I wonder if mommy pauses her dreams." She started to think aloud.

"She doesn't, but Ralph and I do." Walter wanted to pull a quick test on her, it's possible she just has a photographic memory and though that strengthens your knowledge it doesn't mean your a genius. He grabbed an object from his rocket, "what is this called?"

"That's a bolt. It keeps the parts on the rocket fastened." She smiled.

"Yup, you're right. Do you mind if mommy comes in here?"

"No."

"Okay," he moved to the entryway, "okay, you can come in now."

Paige was crying visibly, but still walked in the room.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" She jumped off the chair and ran up to her mom, giving her yet another tight hug.

Paige wiped the tears away, "they are happy tears," she smiled.

Walter walked up the pair, "Aileen, you know how Ralph and I are special?"

She released Paige and faced Walter, "yes, your both geniuses, very smart. You know everything."

They both chuckled, "we don't know everything, but most things. But, yes we are geniuses. Well, you know what, I think your a genius too."

"Really, is that why I can remember everything, and can control my dreams?"

Paige smiled, and picked her up. "Oh my goodness, I can't believe your a little genius. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"Me neither," Walter kissed both of their foreheads. "Our baby is a genius."

The rest of the team piled in the room, "what's going on in here?" Toby piped in.

"Aileen is a genius." Walter stated blankly.

Everyone stared at the trio in shock, "how can you be sure?" Sylvester questioned.

"I was working on my rocket and she was watching me. Then, she asked if I ever paused my dreams, I told her yes and then I got Paige. I asked her to name an object, she's never heard the name of, or the use of it and she not only named it but gave me a definition of it. She even knows what geniuses are and has a photographic memory. I'm one-hundred percent positive she's a genius."

"I'll be damned, that's amazing." Toby muttered.

"Watch your language!" Paige shouted. "She has a photographic memory, so I'm pretty sure she'll pick up on things like that, and I don't want her saying it at school."

Toby threw his hands up, showing he's surrendered, "sorry."

Walter took Aileen out of Paige's arms, and whispered in her ear, "whenever uncle Toby or grandpa says bad words, don't repeat them. As you can see, mommy gets very angry."

"Okay," she whispered back.

"Honey, it's four-thirty, we need to go pick up Ralph now. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I just need to get my purse."

"Okay," Walter replied as he grabbed Aileen's kindle. "Let's go get in the car."

"Wait, my kindle only has twenty-three percent battery life left, I need the charger."

"Okay." After she was able to name off the percentage of her tablet, that she hadn't used in half-an-hour, Walter was sure she had photographic memory.

Once, they picked Ralph up, Walter drove the family to the diner. Once inside they choose a booth, looked at the menu and ordered what they wanted.

"So, any cases today?" Ralph asked.

"No, but some interesting information was found today." Walter replied.

"About what?"

"Your sister."

"What do you mean?" Ralph was really confused, Aileen seemed to be perfectly fine.

"Well, we found out that she's a genius. She's just like you, me and Sylvester."

"So, she has a photographic memory. I always thought she would end up like mom, with a high emotional quotient. Maybe one day she'll work for Scorpion, too."

"That's not gonna be for a long time. I'm not even allowing you to join Scorpion until your eighteen, mainly because then I don't have a say-so anymore." Paige assured them.

"He'll thrive, if he saves it, he'll have at least one-hundred thousand dollars in a savings account by the time he turns nineteen. Especially since he'll take over my leadership role."

Ralph looked at Walter in shock. "Really?"

Walter smiled, "I only state facts."

"That's true. Thanks dad."

"No problem."

They all finished their food, with minimal conversation. Once they were done eating, Walter paid the bill and for the most part they silently rode back to the garage.

"I'm so happy it's Friday." Walter said, slowly getting out of the car.

"Me too, no school, no work. And extra time for coffee." Paige giggled.

Walter opened the door behind his to let Aileen out, only realizing that she was asleep. He put a finger over his lips, "she's sleeping."

"Wow, already. It's only six o'clock."

Walter nodded as he picked her up from the car seat. He closed the door and gently kissed her forehead. "I think the team is still here."

"Probably, unless they are called out on a case or exhausted, they don't leave until around nine."

"Yeah, I'm gonna put Aileen in bed."

Paige nodded in agreement as she then wandered to her desk. She opened the drawer to get paperwork that needed to be caught up on desperately, but instead found a picture of her, Walter, Ralph and Aileen when she first arrived at the garage. She trailed her finger over her beloved family members, for the next half hour, she sat there, thinking about how lucky she was to have met the team of misfits, and that it eventually led up to marriage and a baby, and most of all, a place to call home.


End file.
